


Rebuild and Destroy

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android AU, M/M, angst :), beware of tears :), i suck at titles again, i think its sad, im sorry karma, it has a lot of flashbacks, my first try in angst, no yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Has someone ever told you that you’re a masochist?” </p><p>“So far, none has actually.”</p><p>“You never give up, do you?” </p><p>The redhead halts tapping on the keyboard of his computer and sends the blonde a smile, “I don’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild and Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> First KaruNagi angst and it's an AU. :') Sorry for some mistakes, too lazy to proofread. Oops. The song "Error" by VIXX inspired me this AU.

 

_My wish was to see him smile again and I’m going to grant my own wish._

Karma stares intensely at the screen of his computer lightly nibbling on his lower lip; he sighs and shakes his head before closing his eyes and taking a break from staring for eight hours non-stop on his computer. He opens his eyes and squints adjusting to the brightness of the screen. Man, he really needs a break. A mirthless smile creeps unto his lips; _yeah, he’ll need a break if it was like before_.

“But a break does sound good.” He murmurs to himself and stands up from his swivel chair.

The faint beeping sounds and the clicking of his heels on the floor could be heard around his laboratory. He glances back at the place before stepping out the door that opened automatically. The redhead sighs once more while walking through the hallway to the living room. He drops on his couch and stares at the wall, feeling nothing but emptiness inside him.

He flutters his eyes shut and exhales, sinking deeper through his soft couch searching for comfort. A memory flashes briefly in his mind, distorted images appearing inside his head. His eyes shot open, Karma blinks as the images still flash inside his mind.

 

_“What are you doing, Karma?” The bluenette inquires peeking over the redhead’s shoulders._

_The redhead quickly covers his notebook and notes with his hands then smiles cheekily at the shorter male. The bluenette pouts and the redhead only chuckles._

_“You’ll know soon, Nagisa.”_

Karma shakes his head then runs a hand through his hair.

“Of all times—”

The doorbell cuts his sentence off.  Karma stands up from his couch and idly wonders who would even visit him. He stops in in front of his door, staring at the knob before curling his hands around it and ponders if he should open it. Shrugging, the redhead opens the door and he was greeted by a blonde woman.

“Rio.” He mutters.

“Hello there, Karma.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on you.” The blonde mutters and pushing Karma to the side.

“So what have you been up to?”

Karma frowns them closes the door, “Same old stuff.”

Rio glances back at him, her eyes reflecting the faintest hint of worry. The redhead’s frown deepens.

“Karma you should let yourself _breathe_.”

“I am breathing.” Came the redhead’s reply.

“Let yourself _free_.”

“I am free.” Karma says, “Free with what I do.”

Rio sighs before shaking her head, “You never learn, do you?” She says her tone slightly sullen.

Karma chose _not_ to reply.

 

 

_Rendering… 20%_

Karma stares at the monitors in front of him, observing the process and wishing no errors would occur. He spins his black swivel chair and stops to admire the model body standing on the machine. He rises from the chair and approaches the soon to be android.

“Just a little bit more.” He says to himself.

He glances back to the monitor.

_Rendering… 40%_

Yes, just a little bit more.

 

_“Go away.”_

_The redhead smirks and still approaches the bluenette. The latter frowns and moves away from the approaching redhead._

_“C’mon, Nagisa. You can’t sulk for the whole day.” The redhead says then chuckles._

_“Oh yes, I can.” The bluenette replies and crosses his arms._

_“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ignore you.” The redhead apologizes though half-heartedly._

_“You don’t sound sorry at all!” The blue-haired male pouts and crosses his arms._

_Karma smirks then chuckles which caused the bluenette to pout even more._

_“Karma—!”_

_The redhead silences the shorter male by pressing his lips on the latter’s._

_Rendering… 85%_

“Has someone ever told you that you’re a masochist?”

“So far, none has actually.”

 “You never give up, do you?”

The redhead halts tapping on the keyboard of his computer and sends the blonde a smile, “I don’t.”

Rio frowns at the redhead’s stubbornness. No one can really stop him; _no one but him_ , the blonde thought. _The bastard only listens to him anyway_ , a fond smile graces on her features. She watches the tapping of Karma’s fingers on the keys of the keyboard. Her orbs shift to the redhead’s eyes and she swears that she could see a small amount of determination in the depth of those mercury orbs.

“How’s it going?” Rio asks.

Karma glances to her with a smile, “It’s going good.”

_Since when did it become good?_

_Rendering… 95%_

The redhead stares at the android in front of him; he brings his hand up and touches the strands of its hair. He lightly twirls the strands of blue hair around his fingers before slowly letting them slide.

 

_“Your hair has gotten quite long again.”_

_The bluenette looks up at the redhead and smiles at him, “I’m growing them back.”_

_The redhead tightens his arms around the bluenette, who was sitting on his lap and resting his head on the redhead’s chest._

_“I sort of miss my long hair back then.” The bluenette then adds, “I miss you playing with it.”_

_The redhead feels his heart swell, his eyes soften then he places a small kiss on the bluenette’s head._

Karma shakes his head as the memory in his mind blurs and dissipates. He ruffles his crimson hair then tears his gaze away from the robot to his computer.

_Rendering… 100%_

The redhead feels the slight jump inside his chest before turning around to see the android. Pale mercury orbs met blue ones clear as the skies; Karma feels his breath hitch on his throat as the blue orbs continue piercing through his. As if it was looking right into his soul, _if he had one_.

“I have to insert the memory.” He whispers to himself and turns his back to the android.

Karma strides to his table full of contraptions and picks up a machine shaped like a helmet then putted it on the android.

_Inserting Memory… 20%_

_“Karma!”_

_The redhead turns his head to the voice he heard. His eyes widen as he sees the bluenette jumping to him, he opens his arms and catches the bluenette but falling in the process. He groans and rubs the back of his head._

_“What were you even trying to do, Nagisa?” He asks._

_The redhead sits up and tightens his arms around the small waist of the other. The bluenette buries his face on the crook of the redhead’s neck and sighs._

_“You’re just too busy now; I sort of miss you—”_

**** _“Karma, I made a new friend!” The bluenette enthusiastically tells the redhead._

_The said male turns around and opens his arms and the bluenette happily dives in and snuggles close to the redhead’s chest._

_“That’s great.” The redhead says with a fond smile._

_“Her name is Kayano.” The bluenette grins._

**Disrupt—**

_Inserting Memory **Finished**._

Karma blinks then lifts the helmet-like contraption from the bluenette’s head. He finds the bluenette’s gaze on him, sky blue eyes blink twice.

“K…Karma…”

The redhead doesn’t know what happened, as if something inside him suddenly burst. He pulls the android into an embrace and tightens his arms around the other. Karma feels like crying, he feels like his chest will explode but it made the redhead question it. _He wasn’t the type to feel anything at all_.

“Nagisa, I missed you so much.” He says.

He feels Nagisa wrap his arms around him.

“I missed you too, Karma.”

The redhead pulls back and grins at the shorter male. He clasps his hands around the latter’s small ones.

“I have a surprise for you.” He says.

 

_The redhead stares at Nagisa baffled, utterly surprised with what the bluenette had just said._

_“Nagisa…” He starts, “Please, please, tell me that you’re lying.”_

_Nagisa gives him an apologetic look, Karma hears his heart shatter into a million pieces._

_“I’m sorry, Karma. I’m really sorry.” Nagisa says then lowers his head._

_“No…” Karma utters and feels his stomach stir in anxiety._

_“I’m already in love with Ka—”_

“Karma!”

Karma snaps out from his trance and sees Nagisa giving him a worried look. He shakes his head and frowns internally; those memories choose the wrong time to appear. The redhead hears his automatic door open, he turns Nagisa to the door and sees the widening of the bluenette’s eyes.

“Nagisa!” A female voice exclaims.

“Kaede.” Nagisa mumbles.

The greenhead runs to Nagisa and engulfs him into a hug.

 

_“I’m already in love with Kayano.”_

_Karma stares utterly shocked at Nagisa. He feels momentarily numb, the knife piercing his heart stops._

_“You’re kidding, right?” He laughs mirthlessly, “You’re kidding me right?!”_

_Nagisa tears his gaze from the redhead and chews on his lower lip, the mirthless smile on Karma’s lips falters into a frown. He feels like every ounce of energy in him is slowly being drained albeit his heart is still pounding so hard it’s ringing on his ears._

_“You’re kidding…”_

_He backs away from the bluenette, he couldn’t believe this. He can’t. Nagisa is in love with someone else?_

_How could it happen?_

**Error—**

_“Please tell me what I did wrong.” He says then takes one of Nagisa’s hands._

_Nagisa glances at him with sympathy, his brows furrow. Why sympathy?_

_“You did nothing wrong,” Nagisa says and places his free hand on Karma’s, “It’s me.”_

_That’s the most cliché line Karma’s ever heard and it’s the most painful line he’ll ever hear. He sucks in a sharp intake of breath before exhaling deeply._

_“That’s so cliché Nagisa,” He tells the other, “Don’t try to make me feel better, everything hurts.”_

_Nagisa was caught off-guard by the redhead’s statement but then he looks down and sighs._

_“It can’t be help then…”_

_“You were too busy and Kayano was there for me when you weren’t.” Nagisa explains._

_“Typical reason, right?”_

**Distort—**

_“I’m sorry. This is my fault.” Karma says and gives the bluenette an apologetic look._

_Nagisa smiles weakly and caresses the redhead’s cheek. Karma leans in to the touch and glances worriedly at the tubes attached to the bluenette._

_“No, it’s not.” The bluenette whispers and wipes the lone tear on Karma’s cheek._

_“It is. If I wasn’t so stupid to—”_

_“Hush. Karma it’s all in the past, I forgave you long ago.” Nagisa says and pulls Karma closer to him, rather weakly._

_“I hope you forgive me.”_

_Karma pulls back confused but Nagisa keeps him in place; the bluenette presses their foreheads together._

_“And please tell Kayano I love her.”_

_Nagisa’s eyes slowly flutter shut and his arm falls limp hanging on the side of the bed. Karma closes his eyes but doesn’t cry, he places a chaste kiss on Nagisa’s lips then to his forehead before giving him one last glance. Nagisa’s expression was serene, he looked so peaceful but there wasn’t a smile evident on his face._

_Karma swears. He’ll make Nagisa happy once more._

**Error—**

**Error—**

“You’re really a _masochist.”_ Rio frowns at Karma.

“I don’t feel anything anymore,” He says, “Therefore, I can’t be a masochist.”

Rio disregards what the redhead had said, “Do you feel empty?”

“It’s been always empty,” Karma points the left-side of his chest, “Since he left.”

“But he’s back and is happy with the person he loves.”

Karma smiles and places his hand on his neck.

“Why didn’t you program him to love you?” Rio asks.

“You know I can’t do that, even though I love Nagisa so much; you know that I’m not one he loves.” Karma tightens his hand around his neck.

The blonde remains silent.

“Hey Rio.”

“If there is ever a day Nagisa suddenly shuts down, go to my room and you’ll find a mechanical heart there.”

Rio listens not knowing where this is heading. Karma sits on a platform and lies down on his back with a lopsided smile on his lips.

“Put the heart inside Nagisa, it’s the only way we could be as _one_.”

The blonde gives him a confused look.

“But first keep the heart in my room.”

It puzzled the blonde even more.

“What are you talking about, Karma?”

Karma only sends him a smile and the machine on top of the platform does its job. Rio watches mutely as the machine tears Karma’s robotic parts from him. There was a lot of sparks and noise, it happened so fast the blonde had no idea when did the mechanical heart replaced Karma on his place.

_‘it’s the only way we could be as one.’_

“Karma, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This actually supposed to be published last week but yeah school is a killer.  
> I hope I didn't made you cry haha. First time trying to write angst is it a fail or not? Seriously why did I even tried it with KaruNagi ;A; MaeIso is next in line :D  
> But seriously haha comments are more than welcome! I really want to know your opinions about my writing and if you guys sort of understood the flow of the story.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
